Systems, such as database, file and messaging systems generally require data to be replicated and stored in, for example, replication databases. Conventionally, to replicate data a user configures data that requires replication and then configures the low level network connectivity between a source server and destination servers. However, configuring low network connectivity is cumbersome and requires a user to needlessly spend time configuring servers in a network instead of defining and perfecting logic for data replication.
In the drawings, generally, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.